


Brown Eyes

by yaoichan12



Series: Sammy and Soren [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock take their sons to Earth to play in the snow since Spock's banishment has expired.  Jim then makes a happy discover concerning one of his sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Realized I hadn't written anything for this universe in a while so here you go ^-^

Jim held Sammy up to eye level after changing his diaper and noticed that his son’s eyes were a dark blue now.  Jim sighed and then gave his chunky baby boy a smile which made Sammy give him a grin back.  Jim then placed Sammy on his hip and carried his seven month old down stairs to the living room where Sammy’s twin, Soren, was sitting and playing with a stuffed toy.  Jim sat Sammy next to his brother then sat down on the couch next to his dad.

“His eyes are a darker blue now,” Jim said.

Chris chuckled, “Sorry, Jim.  Looks like you and Spock will only have blue eyed babies.”

Jim smiled and nodded, “Yep.”

“At least they’re not blonde.”

“True,” Jim agreed as the sliding door the lead outside, opened and a bundled up Spock entered the room.  Jim grinned as his Vulcan shook all the snow off of him then went over to the fireplace and stood in front of it.

“Having fun playing in the snow, sweetie?” Jim asked.

Spock glanced to his mate before looking back to the fire and taking his gloves off and holding his hands out towards it.

“Still wish you were banned from Earth?” Chris questioned.

Jim laughed as Spock then turned and left the room. 

Spock’s banishment had expired a few months previous and Jim had insisted that they come to Earth and let Grayson have fun in the snow at Papa Chris’ lake house.  While Grayson loved playing in the snow, Spock did not enjoy it at all.

“Where’d dad go?” Grayson ran into the house from outside and asked.  Jim thought his oldest looked cute all bundled up for the snow.  “I wanna try and build a snow fort.”

“Dad has gotten to be a little too cold right now,” Jim said. “Why don’t you take a break, then we can play later, okay?”

Grayson let out an exasperated sigh and nodded.  “Fine. I’ll go play with my dinosaurs.”  Grayson then started towards the stairs.

“Love you. We’ll play later!” Jim called to his son before standing up from the couch and going over to the sliding door.  He slid the door closed then turned back to see Sammy wasn’t next to his brother anymore. 

“Sammy,” he sighed.

Chris looked down and raised a brow. “Where’d he go?”

“Take your eyes off him, he crawls away. Stay with Soren and make sure he doesn’t crawl away either.”

Chris nodded as Jim searched the room then left it when he couldn’t find his baby. He searched down stairs and laughed when he found Sammy in the kitchen, trying to open the refrigerator.

“You can’t get your baby food by yourself yet.” Jim then picked up the baby and cuddled him. “So cute. So chunky.”

* * *

 

Later that evening, Chris watched the twins while Jim, Spock, and Grayson went outside in the snow and had a snowball fight.  Grayson and Jim versus Spock. 

Grayson hid behind a big tree with a snowball and tried not to giggle.  He glanced around the tree and saw his daddy behind another across the yard.  Jim made a hand signal for Grayson to stay put before sneaking behind another tree.  Grayson grinned then turned to look around the other side of the tree.  He peaked around it and let out a shriek at seeing his sa-mekh there.  Grayson hit his dad in the chest with the snowball before trying to run away.

Spock nearly smiled as he quickly run after his son and grabbed him.  Grayson laughed as Spock held him in his arms and then kissed his son’s cheek.

“Got you, sa-fu.”

Grayson laughed, “Cheater.”

“Cheater?” Spock questioned before turning his son and holding him upside down. Grayson laughed harder as his daddy walked over to them.

“And what is going on here?” he asked.

“Dad is cheating,” Grayson told him with a big grin.

“He is?”

“Yes!”

Jim smiled and looked to Spock. “Are you cheating, Spock?”

“No,” Spock said, still holding Grayson upside down.

“Well okay then.  I’ll just leave you two be.” Jim then turned and went to leave but Grayson called to him.

“Daddy! You gotta help! You’re on my team!”

Jim chuckled and turned back around.  He looked to his mate and raised a brow. “Spock, put him down.”

Spock did as his mate asked and turned Grayson right side up and placed him on his feet. Grayson then rushed over to Jim and stood next to his daddy. 

“We gotta retaliate,” Grayson said.

“We totally should,” Jim agreed.  

They both then looked to Spock and grinned before they both knelt down and starting packing snow into snowballs.

“T’hy’la. Son.  Do not,” Spock tried, but was pelted with snowballs anyway.

Jim and Grayson laughed then turned and ran away.  Spock smiled at his mate and their child retreating from him. 

 _Spock, you have to chase us,_ Jim told him. 

Spock nodded to himself before rushing after Jim and Grayson.

* * *

 

Early the next morning, Jim woke before his husband and got dressed in his pajamas.  He smiled at his sleeping mate before leaving the room and going across the hall to the nursery.  Soren was still asleep in his crib so he checked on Sammy and found chunky butt awake and looking up at him.  Jim quickly noticed something that made his eyes widen.

* * *

 

Spock woke with a start at hearing his mate yell his name.  He jumped out of bed and rushed into the nursery.  Jim turned to him and held Sammy out to him. 

“Look, Spock! Look!” Jim exclaimed with a big smile.

Spock looked over Sammy then shrugged. “I do not understand.  Why did you yell my name?  Sammy looked to be completely healthy and well.

“Look at his eyes,” Jim said a little loudly.  “Look! Brown!”

Spock looked to Sammy’s eyes and saw that they were indeed brown.

“Just like yours, Spock.” Jim held Sammy close to him and cuddled his baby. “Big brown eyes. Finally.”

Spock sighed in relief that nothing was wrong and nodded. “Yes.  Beautiful brown eyes, ashayam.”

Jim smiled and tried to keep from crying.  Spock then went over to Soren’s crib and saw he was awake, but his eyes were still bright blue.

“It appears that only Sammy has brown eyes,” Spock commented before picked up Soren and holding him for Jim to see.

“Oh that’s alright.  He and Grayson have blue eyes while Sammy here has got your brown eyes. I’m really happy.”

“Me too.”

“What's going on?” Grayson muttered, coming into the doorway in his pajamas and rubbing a fist to his eye.  “I was sleeping.”

“Its nothing, Grayson.  Your brother Sammy just has brown eyes now,” Jim told.

Grayson blinked awake then stared at his sa-mekh.  “Why are you naked?”

Spock looked down at himself and realized that he was indeed naked.  He sighed and handed Soren over to Jim to hold then moved passed Grayson to leave the room.  As he walked into the hallway, he met Chris how glanced down then grinned.

“Spock, I’m flattered but you’re just not my type.”

Spock growled and trudged into his room as he heard Jim laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are most appreciated :)


End file.
